Fight Fire With Fire
by dark shadow hands
Summary: Typical days at the mansion...maybe...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**

**Just want to let you know, I have pretty short chapters. I'll get the map of the mansion on here as soon as I can.**

Mercury: water

Venus: earth

Mars: fire

Jupiter: wind

Saturn: light

Uranus: electricity

Neptune: ice

Pluto: darkness

Married Couples _(Adept Type, Age)_

Felix (Venus, 24) and Robin (Saturn, 22)

Isaac (Venus, 23) and Hope (Pluto, 22)

Garet (Mars, 22) and Jenna (Mars, 22)

Ivan (Jupiter, 20) and Sheba (Jupiter, 20)

Piers (Mercury, 150?) and Mia (Mercury, 21)

Chapter 1- Prologue 

After the doom of the Doom Dragon, and the return of Felix and the others to Vale, work on the city of Elav commenced. The elders of Vale got in a heated argument over what the name of the new village would be, so they decided to name it Vale backwards: Elav.

The added help of eight strong, young Adepts (and _maybe_ one old geezer) greatly helped the progress of the construction. And the elders also decided to add something called "electricity" to each house.

The Lemurians had developed this phenomena by examining lightning storms. They discovered that they could somehow take energy from storms and moving water to create electricity and use it to power glass bulbs with wire in them. This gave off light.

It took roughly five years to build Elav, and by this time, new products were rushing out of Lemuria. Strange items called refrigerators, freezers, microwaves, elevators, televisions, heaters, air conditioners, computers, toilets, plumbing, backup generators, and everything imaginable. Elders were having fits, calling all of this abominations. But the production of these products did not stop for most of the population of Weyard was largely forty and younger (except for Lemuria).

Since this village/city would be new, the elders, who did not consider these new products abominations, decided to have as many of these new luxuries added. It took another year to install the new electrical appliances.

During that time, Piers had taken a liking to Mia, as had Jenna to Garet, and Ivan to Sheba. They began dating, while Felix and Isaac went in search of girls they could call friends.

Felix met a young woman named Robin in the Shaman Village. She identified herself as a Saturn Adept. This confused Felix, especially any Adept that would be found in the Shaman area would be of Jupiter descent. She explained that she had power over light, just as Felix had power over earth. Felix fled back to Vale with Robin and told the entire village. All were astounded at the discovery of a new type of Adept. Felix asked Robin to move in with him, and she complied.

Isaac bumped into a woman in a new city in western Tundaria. They chatted for a while until he asked her what her name was. She replied Hope, and Isaac "hope"d that he would have a future with her.

Hope told Isaac that she was an Adept, just not what kind. Isaac was surprised that she was an Adept and replied that he was a Venus Adept, and asked her what kind she was. She replied that she was a Pluto Adept, and that she had power over darkness. Isaac freaked out and told her that there was no such thing…or at least he'd never heard of one. He asked her to come visit his newly rebuilt village and she said she'd be glad to come. She packed a small suitcase and traveled to Elav. The elders were yet again astounded at the discovery of _another_ type of Adept. Hope didn't want to go home, so she asked Isaac if she could live with him. He was happy for her to move in and asked her what she needed from her home. She said nothing…everything she owned was in her compact suitcase. They became a little more than friends in about a month when they started dating.

The group of ten Adepts rapidly gained money from a small repair business that they started. Soon, they were top of the line business-owners and decided to spend their money. They bought land in the tropical rainforests of Hesperia and cleared out trees. They built a mansion fit for a king with a _ridiculous_ square footage underground and above ground. Surprisingly, there were no upstairs…just ground level and below.

Each couple had their own bedroom, bathroom, and all sorts of luxuries that were unheard of seven years before. The outdoor consisted of a girls' pool and spa surrounded by a maze garden with direct access to the house, a boys' pool and spa surrounded by a maze garden with direct access to the house also. There were outdoors boys' and girls' Adept training areas and a bike and walking path. Inside above ground there was girls' shower and aerobics rooms, boys' shower and weight rooms, living room, study, bowling alley, everyone's bedroom except for Piers' and Mia's, and a guest room. Below ground there was a huge area with emergency sleeping quarters, pool table, a living area, a rock climbing wall, a indoor pool with a TV attached to the ceiling, Piers' and Mia's room, a dancing room, emergency boys' and girls' bathroom directly below the emergency sleeping quarters with access to it via elevator, a dining room, a kitchen with the pantry below it with access via elevator, and the backup generator room was in a room adjacent to the pantry.

They loved their new house….

**Echo:** You suck at prologues.

**Shadow (me):** No one asked your opinion.

**Echo:** I gave it anyway. I can say anything I…uh-oh.

**Shadow: **whacks Echo with mallet ten times his own sizeHa. Don't talk back to your master…well, not master…just supreme ruler…uh-oh.

Echo: throws extremely large boulder onto Shadow Shadow: gurgles Read…please…and…r/r… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**

Married Couples _(Adept Type, Age)_

Felix (Venus, 24) and Robin (Saturn, 22)

Isaac (Venus, 23) and Hope (Pluto, 22)

Garet (Mars, 22) and Jenna (Mars, 22)

Ivan (Jupiter, 20) and Sheba (Jupiter, 20)

Piers (Mercury, 150?) and Mia (Mercury, 21)

Chapter 2- The Lake 

Piers let go of a low-hanging branch and it swung back. Mia ducked just in time, but a twig caught some of her hair and jerked her back into the damp loam covering the forest floor. She quickly regained her composure as to not embarrass herself in front of her new husband and looked with dismay at her ruined garments.

"Awwww, shit! My clothes are _out of business_. And by the way…**_look out at what you're doing!_**" Mia exclaimed. "You trying to kill me or somethin'?"

A shaken Piers shook his head, trying to get the ringing to stop, but quickly said, "Sorry and no. But you _do_ need to look out for what's trying to take your head off!" Piers said blandly.

The couple started on the bike path, then decided to go through the woods to save some time. With her torn and wet garments, Mia figured '_What the hell?'_

The reemerged onto the bike path and quickly crossed because they heard one of their friends hurtling down the path. Mia motioned for Piers to stop and let them spy on their friend. It turned out to be Ivan.

"Uh-oh…" Mia said.

Ivan was the clumsiest adept alive…and him on a bike wasn't necessarily a good thing…especially if there's a sharp turn…

**_WHAM! SNAP! AAAARRRGGGHHH! BAM! CLANK! AAARRRGGGHHH!_**

By this time, Mia was having a hissy fit of laughter, trying not to laugh aloud. She vainly buried her face in Piers's chest, but it didn't work. Somehow…Ivan didn't hear her. Maybe it was because tree branches were stuck in his ears…

A torn, bedraggled Ivan stepped onto the path and collapsed…breathing heavily. Suddenly, a bright, shining object came hurtling towards Ivan from the sky…

"Aaaahhhh!"

WHAM! Just barely missed him.

"My bike…" They heard him mutter.

Tears were rolling down Mia's cheeks as she fought for control of her hysterical laughter. She quickly conjured up her little healing fairy and sent it on it's merry way to Ivan as she motioned Piers to run the other way…fast.

She collapsed about half a mile away and exploded in laughter. Even though it had lost some of it's original spark, it was still loud as hell…

Piers laid down on a log and hibernated while Mia slowly subsided her laughter.

"Come on!" Mia yelled when she stopped laughing. She kicked Piers, inevitably causing his fall.

WHUMP!

"Shit."

He didn't say a thing in order to not start an argument.

Mia marched on in front of Piers, suddenly coming to a complete halt.

"Oww! Don't just stop in front of some… holy cow!"

Before their eyes was a lake, at least they thought it was a lake. It would have to be at least five to six square miles, with the clearest waters you could possibly ever see.

"That's a big puddle!" Mia remarked.

"Not a puddle, Mia. A lake."

"I know that" she screeched. "I was just trying… Oh never mind!"

"Good."

SLAP!

Piers sat on a boulder, nursing his face and recording how to get to the lake in a log book. After recording the location, he wanted to draw a map, so Mia followed him as they walked around the lake, Piers making notations and drawing the perimeter of the lake.

Piers was so into his log book that he stumbled over what could be either a large rock or a small boulder. The book went up, Piers went down...straight into the water, that is, and the log book hit the giggling Mia on the head. The log book went up, Mia went down, and the log book hit the struggling Piers on the head, and went straight to the bottom of the lake.

"Shit."

The Mercury Adept crawled out of the water, shaking off like a dog.

"Oh come on, Piers! You're a Mercury Adept! You're supposed to like water. I should know!"

"We men have moods, too y'know. And now is _not_ a water mood. The _water_ took my hard two hour's work!"

"Oh cry me a river!" Mia said sarcastically.

"How 'bout a lake?"

"Shut up."

**Echo: **Well that sucked.

**Shadow: **Why do you insist on saying that?

**Vine:** Because it's true.

**Shadow: **-- Get him…

**Flint:** Muahahahaha! chases Vine around with a large piece of stone

**Shadow: **Review… watches entertainment


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.**

Married Couples _(Adept Type, Age)_

Felix (Venus, 24) and Robin (Saturn, 22)

Isaac (Venus, 23) and Hope (Pluto, 22)

Garet (Mars, 22) and Jenna (Mars, 22)

Ivan (Jupiter, 20) and Sheba (Jupiter, 20)

Piers (Mercury, 150?) and Mia (Mercury, 21)

Chapter 3 

Upon returning to the house, Piers went straight down to his and Mia's room. The designers had made a critical error—they'd only built four bedrooms. So his and Mia's were down and elevator that was past a door in the main hallway. Arriving in his room, Piers stripped and hopped into the shower.

"Tsk, tsk!" Mia said as she walked in. "Look at this! Shameful!"

"What?"

"You! Leaving clothes strewn everywhere!"

"Nag! Nag! Nag!"

Mia walked into the bathroom.

"What the?"

SLAP!

Piers sat in the shower nursing his face with one hand and attempting to wash with the other.

He emerged from the shower with a towel across his waist just as Mia finished tidying their room.

She saw Piers come out of the bathroom and rushed to get him a vacuum.

"What's this for?" He asked.

"I cleaned up your clothes, you can vacuum. And mop up the water in the bathroom."

The Mercury Adept was grumbling to himself as he vacuumed and mopped. But he hated mopping most of all!

_Curse me shower-taking habit! _He thought. _I fell in perfectly good water and then I come home and take a frikin' shower! I make a mess and then have to clean it up._

He slipped in a puddle of water that he'd missed, fell, and was reacquainted with his good friend Mr. Floor. And Mr. Vinyl taught some words to Mr. Floor that would make a Tempest Lizard blush. (I give credit to Lady Dracana Greenleaf for that and remember, Tempest Lizards are purple) He rose slowly, every bone aching from contact with Mr. Floor. Mia came running into the room and saw Piers struggling up.

"Oh!" She said. "So that's what that was. Your head sounded like an empty milk just hitting the floor."

"I don't want to hear it," he groaned.

"You already did."

Piers staggered into the bedroom and collapsed. Mia knew her husband couldn't be hurt that badly from head contact with the floor. She stepped into the elevator and left Piers to lie there.

He finally got up and took and ibuprofen for his head. He left his towel on and went to go soak in the hot tub.

Mia figured she'd go and tell the others about the lake. She found everyone in the living room except Piers, of course. Mia pranced in front of the TV and switched it off.

"Piers and I found a lake today."

They didn't seem too enthused, but they listened.

"Where?" Ivan asked. "North, south, east, west. Tell me!"

Mia didn't get agitated at Ivan because he was prone to get impatient.

"I hope all of you know where the bike path is, right?"

"Yes."

"There's a hidden path on the bike trail that leads to it."

"Sorry, Mia. But we really don't care about a lake."

Everyone got up and left except for Jenna and Garet. They were the only ones interested.

"Can you show us this place?" Jenna asked.

"Sure," Mia said. "But not today, it's getting dark."

"Okay," Garet said. "Can you turn the TV back on?"

Ivan and Sheba walked to the end of the main hallway, and took a left into the hallway that led to their room.

"I'm not too interested in this lake, but I guess we could look at it," Ivan said.

Sheba removed her robe and sash and continued with the rest.

"I'm gonna take a shower and then I'm coming to bed," Sheba said.

"I'm going to bed _now_," Ivan replied, yawning. "And I am going to the lake. You going to go with me?"

"Sure."

Ivan crawled onto his side of the bed and turned his light off.


End file.
